You can leave your hat on
by Dynetyven
Summary: Dean gets drunk and makes one of those mistakes one only do when too drunk. It's all crack so enjoy.


**A/N:** This is another song crack fiction, song by Joe Cocker, You can leave your hat on.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Supernatural or Joe Cocker's song.

* * *

Dean had been having a few days of, he didn't do anything but drink and hit on girls, however lately his charm had not let him into anyone's beds. So the drinking got heavier. The bar had not know purple nurple, however Dean had corrected that mistake. Sam was of somewhere with Bobby. Something about Dean being insensitive, what ever that meant. Dean seriously didn't do chick flick moments, but he wasn't insensitive. He was offended and drank more. The buzz in his head, made him aware that he needed to get laid. Really badly.

However at the end of the night, he had someone in his arms. He had staggered home as he had told all of the lines he could, from "what is a young and beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this". However there had been no reply. She had been slightly higher than him, wearing a coat. He was sure there was read leather under the coat, hot long boots, and all. He made it back to his room, he didn't even fall or anything. However when he got back, he noticed the black haired beauty was looking at him slightly confused. Dean didn't get why she was confused, however he would give her a hint. So he put on a song. Joe Cockers version of "You can leave your hat on".

Dean grabbed a hat and put it on, he started to dance, well dance would be putting it strong, it was more a drunken mans tries to stay on his feet, while trying to undress himself in the worst way that he could. Dean really swung his hips, and he knew that the beauty could see how good he was, he never realized that he was trying to use the table as a pole, or something equally humiliating. Dean was on fire, and he undid his shirt. Of course it didn't need to be undone as he never had it done in the first place. However getting it of course quite a challenge.

He ended up on the floor on all four, however he knew he was as sexy as a succubus. He was on fire. Literally. When he had thrown some booze on his arm, which by the way had been a bad idea. He had been slightly burned, but the young fox had touched him, made it all go away. However Dean was back, he was even standing up. Which was pretty impressive with the amount of alcohol he had in his blood. He started to spank himself. As he knew he was a bad boy.

The song continued and so did Dean. He undid his zippers, which by the way also ended badly, however the massive amount of liquor he had in him made it less painful when his more private parts got stuck in the zipper. The moan from pain, was hidden very well, at least that was what he was telling everyone after that. However once more the nymph in his room however was unbelievable stunning to look at. Her mere grace made him forget everything else.

He however didn't managed to pull the jean of with grace, he slammed his head into the pole (read table) and knocked himself out for a few seconds. However he was still wearing his boots, socks, t-shirt and his jeans as it was incredible hard to get them of while he was still wearing his boots. However he didn't really realize it, as he was making a fool of himself, however the dream was still there, so he had to be doing something right.

However when he had wasted the song nine times, as he had in on repeat one. He knew he had to get drastic. He kicked his feet as hard as he could while ripping the best t-shirt he had ever had. He knocked himself out when one of the shoes managed to get loose as he kicked upwards, it slammed him straight into his face. He was out cold for the night.

When he woke up the next morning, (with a killer hangover). He was in bed, he was nude, and he was spooning the goddess. However when he had rubbed his eyes, he realized the fatal mistake he had made the night before. Beside him in his arms was Cas. Dean didn't need anything else to be explained, as Cas thankfully was still fully dressed and had a curious look on his face. He even asked Dean if they had had sex, and if so what the fuzz was about. Dean just got out of bed, held his hand up, to make sure Cas didn't continue. The look on Cas face made it that more painful, however he made Cas promise he wouldn't tell about this to anyone.

He never did, however for a few weeks Cas hummed "You can leave your hat on" and ignored the looks he got from Dean.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks :-)


End file.
